youngjusticefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Young Justice meets Scooby-Doo
Young Justice meets Scooby-Doo is a crossover event between Young Justice and Scooby-Doo. Synopsis: In this crossover between Scooby-Doo and Young Justice, Cassie Sandsmark, Artemis Crock, Zatanna Zatara and M'Gann M'orzz have finished watching Scooby-Doo: Wrestlemania Mystery, after watching the movie and wonder what it would be like to be working with Scooby-Doo and Mystery Inc., fate comes true as they encounter the culprits of an unexpected Crime. Characters: *The Team: **M'Gann M'orzz/Miss Martian (Danica McKeller) **Artemis Crock (Stephanie Lemelin) **Zatanna Zatara (Lacey Chabert) **Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl (Mae Whitman) *Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) *Fred Jones (Frank Welker) *Velma Dinkley (Mindy Cohn) *Daphne Blake (Grey Griffin) *Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) *Justice League: **Batman (Bruce Greenwood) **Martian Manhunter (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Green Arrow (Alan Tudyk) **Dr. Fate (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Wonder Woman (Maggie Q) **Red Tornado (Jeff Bennett) *Cain and Abel (Lee Tockar and Ty Olson) - the owners of the House of Mystery (owned by Cain) and the House of Secrets (owned by Abel) *Joker (Brent Spiner) - he and Penguin team up to get revenge on Mystery Inc. for helping Batman by going into the House of Mystery and incorporating it after 9 days of tricking Tigress, Miss Martian, Zatanna and Wonder Girl into thinking they escaped, but only in the storybook version, they take Mystery Inc. to the House of Secrets by forcing and bullying Cain into making the gang pick their noses, getting kicked and punched, their ascots flying away, eggs popping above their heads, sizing up and shrinking down their clothes, and then slamming a cake into Commissioner Gordon's face, making their clothes disappear and Scooby barely naked as he pulls down a black rectangle in a "breaking the fourth wall" style to cover himself up, while the rest of the gang are pixilated, and the gang's hairs emasculate into a swarm of flies attacking Cat Grant and her crew, and finally after being forced into dress like ballerinas and Scooby burping out a flock of birds coming out of his mouth, the gang finally reveal their secrets, Fred reveals the reason why he pulled his collar blushing is because everyone would find out his embarrassing moment was what an idiot he was seen in past mysteries, and made him look stupid to his parents, Daphne revealed the reason why she hid behind Fred looking around is because everyone would find out her embarrassing moment was no one told her what a big butt she has, even in some outfits, Velma revealed the reason why she rubbed her right arm is because everyone would find out her embarrassing moment was She was proven wrong about certain monsters that were real, Shaggy revealed the reason why he closed his eyes is to try not to think about his embarrassing moment of Him eating all of the food in the Kitchen and actually blamed Scooby and Scooby laughed his embarrassing moment of Pretending to be a female Dinosaur. *Penguin (John Michael Higgins) - he and Joker plan to exploit Mystery Inc's embarrassing secrets by trapping them in a storybook in the House of Secrets by making a story of Fred in his embarrassing moment of being an idiot, a story of Daphne in her embarrassing moment of no one telling her that she has a big butt. *Captain Cutler (Grant Moninger) *Buck Masters/Indian Witch Doctor (Don Leslie) *Charlie the Funland Robot *C.L. Magnus/The Ghost of Redbeard (Dee Bradley Baker) *Cuthbert Crawls/Green Ghost (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Henry Bascombe/Space Kook (John Kassir) *Mr. Carlswell/Creeper (David Boat) Plot: Taking place somewhere in Team Year Six the date is October 1 in the first part: Mystery October 1: Incorporated October 10: Joker and Penguin having incorporate the House of Mystery by using the secrets of Mystery Inc. plan to publicly humiliate them as revenge on foiling their evil plans. Quotes: ''Mystery'' Not So ''Incorporated'' *Joker: Lets see what is in store for our Mystery Solvers tonight ladies and gentlemen, and feast you eyes on their humiliation. Category:Movies Category:Crossovers